


On Your Knees

by kiyala



Category: Show By Rock!! (Anime)
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Predator/Prey, boot licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:05:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aion has a dark look in his eyes and Crow can <i>smell</i> the hunter in him, he can sense the danger radiating from him and his legs aren't working, from when they'd collapsed under him the moment he'd picked up on the feeling. He can feel his heart pounding and he knows, somewhere in his rational mind, that Aion would never hurt him, but that sort of thinking is far beyond his reach right now, when he's stuck in the present moment. All he can do it gape, too afraid to breathe, and desperately wish that the whole thing didn't turn him on so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Eirin is to thank/blame for this.

Crow is immobilised on the floor, his brain caught halfway between fear and arousal, unable to process either while struggling to simultaneously process both. He can feel himself trembling and he can't look away as Aion towers over him, taking full advantage of their height difference, of the fact that Crow is collapsed on the floor of his bedroom. Aion is an apex predator and most of the time, Crow can ignore that. He feels comfortable enough around Aion and the others that he isn't usually bothered by the fact that they're all predators. Most of the time, they don't really make a big deal out of it. It's not something that they usually mention, or even think about.

Except right now, it definitely is. Aion has a dark look in his eyes and Crow can _smell_ the hunter in him, he can sense the danger radiating from him and his legs aren't working, from when they'd collapsed under him the moment he'd picked up on the feeling. He can feel his heart pounding and he knows, somewhere in his rational mind, that Aion would never hurt him, but that sort of thinking is far beyond his reach right now, when he's stuck in the present moment. All he can do it gape, too afraid to breathe, and desperately wish that the whole thing didn't turn him on so much. 

He's so painfully hard and can't even draw his knees together to hide it. He can feel Aion's gaze on him and he _knows_ that Aion's noticed it too. He doesn't know what he's expecting, but it's definitely not for Aion to use the tip of his boot to nudge Crow's thighs apart further. 

"Let me look at you," Aion murmurs. "Submit to my gaze, little rodent. You might as well submit to me entirely, because I can see that you're powerless to do little else at this moment."

Crow doesn't reply, because he can't make his voice work. Aion breathes deeply, scenting the air and chuckling quietly.

"You can't hide anything like this, can you?" he moves closer to Crow, nearly stepping on him. "I can smell your fear. I can smell your arousal. I can smell the way they feed into each other, and you can't do anything but _feel_ it."

Crow looks up at Aion and swallows hard. It's true and the worst thing is that he can't even deny it, as much as he wants to. His voice just won't work, and he stiffens as Aion bends, taking hold of his chin.

"How interesting," Aion muses, leaning into Crow's space and watching him intently. "You really _are_ scared of me. You're terrified out of your mind." 

"P-please," Crow laughs shakily. "Stop giving yourself so much credit."

"Really?" Aion asks, raising an eyebrow. He tilts Crow's head further up, crowding right into his space, burying his nose into the curve of Crow's neck, breathing in deeply. "If anything, I would say I'm not giving myself _enough_ credit here." 

Crow trembles as he feels Aion's tongue against his skin, the pressure so light that it makes his skin crawl. He wants to squirm, he wants to move away, he wants more, all at once. He lets out a quiet whine, and feels the puff of Aion's breath against his wet skin, accompanied by a chuckle.

"See?" Aion pulls back, standing up again. He looks down at Crow, his hand resting over his face. His eyes bore into Crow's, dark and intense, and Crow never wants to look away from them ever again. "You're completely powerless now. I quite like this look on you, I think. It's a nice change, to have you at a loss for words." 

"Shut up," Crow rasps, and just the two words feel like much more effort than they should. 

"You're nothing compared to this dark god," Aion declares. "I am your sun, your light. I am everything you need in this world. Aren't I?"

_Of course you're not_ , Crow would say, in any other situation. Right now, he can do nothing but swallow hard and nod silently. 

"Good." Aion smiles, nudging Crow's legs even further apart. The toe of his shoe comes dangerously close to Crow's groin, brushing against his inner thigh, and it shouldn't make Crow this hard, it really shouldn't. He shouldn't be hoping for Aion's foot against his cock, he shouldn't be fantasising about grinding against it.

But here he is, unable to do anything else. If it wasn't for the fact that he's the one who _decided_ he was okay to do this, he would be hating this. But Aion wouldn't do this to him without permission and he knows that, just as he knows that Aion won't actually push him any further than he wants to be pushed. So far, this is well within the realm of exactly what Crow wants, even if he's a trembling, jumbled mess because of it. 

"I want you to strip out of your clothes," Aion tells him, each word slow and clear, cutting through the noise in Crow's mind, the pounding of blood in his head. "I want you completely naked, on your knees before me."

Crow forces himself to nod, frozen too stiff for any movement to come easily. He struggles for a moment, trying to make his legs work, trying to convince his arms to at least push himself up on his feet. 

" _Move_ ," Aion growls, and it's enough to set Crow scurrying, his tail twitching nervously as he goes. His hands are shaking, fingers slipping on the buttons of his own shirt. Aion stands there in front of him, watching with the same impassive expression he always wears, but there's something in his eyes that isn't usually there. Darkness, heat, _intent_ , and every time Crow catches sight of it, he finds that he can't look away for a moment. Not until Aion inclines his head, as if to say, _keep moving_. 

He drops his shirt to the floor because he doesn't know what else to do with it. The air is cool against his skin and he's already covered in goosebumps, just from having Aion so close. He can feel his shoulders trembling but he ignores it, just the same as Aion is, and moves on to his belt, fumbling with the buckle as he tries to pull it off. He scowls at his own fingers as he fails, glancing up at Aion, afraid that he's going to lose his patience.

"It's refreshing to see you tremble before your god," Aion murmurs. "I will be merciful, if you ask. I can help you."

"It's fine." Crow's voice is so quiet that he can barely hear it, himself. "I can do this."

"I'm sure." There's a light hint of mockery to Aion's voice and Crow has never seen him quite like this before, elegant and comfortable in everything he says and does. 

He barely even poses as he speaks and Crow can't help but wonder which version of Aion is the true one. Perhaps he's always been like this, a demanding god, who drives people to worship him without even trying. Crow can't help but feel like the title of _dark god_ suits Aion like this. His very presence makes Crow want to drop to his knees. With his long legs, blond mane and bared chest, it makes Crow want to _stay_ on his knees, for as long as Aion will let him. 

In fact, he doesn't even realise that he's back on his knees once he's naked, until Aion huffs quietly in amusement. 

"You've finally learned your place, have you?" Aion smiles down at him. "Good."

Crow desperately wants to wrap his fingers around his cock and stroke, but he knows that Aion won't be happy with him doing that. In any other situation, Crow would do it deliberately just to piss him off. Now, he just balls his hands into fists, resting them on his knees and looks up at Aion, waiting. 

"You're desperate," Aion murmurs, clearly enjoying this. "You're trying to hide it, I can tell, but you can't. Not from me. Not like this."

Crow honestly doesn't know which is stronger at the moment, his arousal or his fear. His breath catches in his throat as Aion steps close enough that the toe of his boot brushes against Crow's cock. Aion moves his foot slowly and deliberately against Crow's cock, making his hips jerk in response. 

"You could come just like this, couldn't you?" Aion asks. "Rutting against my boot like nothing matters to you more than this."

" _Please_." The word comes out unbidden, but Crow is beyond the point of caring now. It's taking all of his self control to keep himself from grinding against Aion's boot before he's given clear permission. "I need it."

"I know." Aion smiles, pressing his boot against Crow's cock more firmly, and it's permission enough. 

Crow rocks his hips desperately, clutching at Aion's coat, grateful that he's allowed to. He feels one of Aion's hands in his hair, stroking gently, and he buries his face against Aion's thigh, sobbing with relief as he finally comes. He pants quietly, revelling in the feeling of Aion's nails scratching lightly against his scalp, before he jerks back with a gasp. He's come all over Aion's boot, leaving a sticky mess behind. 

He doesn't know what to say, and even if he did, his voice isn't working for him to get it out. Luckily for him, Aion takes charge. He strokes Crow's hair a few more times, before slowly pulling his hand away.

"You know what to do."

He doesn't even need to specify, because Crow _does_. It's the most obvious conclusion and it only feels right that he gets on his hands and knees, licking his come off Aion's boots.

"Good," Aion rumbles approvingly, and Crow glances up briefly, just to confirm he's watching, before getting back to it. He licks Aion's boot until it's entirely clean, feeling his cock slowly filling again just from this simple act. Aion moans approvingly, resting his hand on the back of Crow's head and guiding him closer. "Come here."

Crow mouths at what he can on his way up, making a soft sound of surprise as he's lifted entirely off his feet. Aion kisses him deeply, walking over to the bed and putting Crow down on his front, climbing onto the bed behind him. He's so big that he surrounds Crow entirely, his chest pressed to Crow's back, his mane draping over Crow's shoulders. Everything smells like Aion and it's simultaneously the best and worst thing in the world. 

"You've been waiting, haven't you?" Aion's lips brush against Crow's ear with every syllable. He trails his hand over Crow's leg, up the back of his thigh and to the plug he'd worked in earlier. "Good things come to those who wait. This dark sun god will ensure that you're rewarded well."

"Yeah," Crow gasps, as he feels Aion slowly pulling the plug out, replacing it with his slick fingers. He didn't even notice Aion reaching for the lube, but it's difficult to pay attention to _anything_ happening around him, when he's so focused on the feeling of Aion pressed against him. " _Fuck yeah_."

Aion pulls his pants down just far enough to free his cock, slicking it and pulling his fingers out of Crow. He pushes in slowly, pressing Crow into the mattress. His cock is thick, his barbs blunt enough that they stimulate Crow rather than hurting him. 

Crow isn't expecting the way Aion bites the nape of his neck, clamping down with his teeth while fucking into him. Crow's knees have gone weak again, and if it wasn't for the fact that he's already lying down, he's sure they would give way. As it is, he can do nothing but moan into the mattress as Aion rocks his hips, controlling the pace, controlling everything . Crow lets himself get swept up by it, following Aion's lead. He grinds his cock against the bed beneath him with what little freedom he has, and he can already feel it leaking everywhere. He isn't going to last long, but at least he can tell that Aion is close as well. 

" _Crow_." Aion's voice is quiet, desperate, sounding more like his usual self this time. "I'm going to—"

"Please," Crow urges. He grabs for Aion's hand, holding onto it tightly. "Stay right where you are. Please."

Aion presses a kiss to the nape of Crow's neck, and does exactly that. He comes with a low moan, and Crow echoes it softly, the thought of Aion filling him with come being enough to send him over as well. They stay pressed together for a moment, riding it out, until they finally pull apart. 

Humming softly to himself, Aion lies down and pulls Crow close. All traces of Aion's predator side have vanished, leaving Crow with the bandmate he's used to and suddenly, he can breathe just fine. He looks at Aion, whose eyes are closed even though he's very clearly not asleep. He's probably just waiting for Crow to process everything, deciding what to make of it. 

"I can't believe," Crow declares, lying down beside Aion and snuggling up against him, "that I was actually scared of you for a moment, there. _You_."

"I remember you denying it before," Aion murmurs, cracking one eye open. He wraps his arm around Crow's shoulders, his touch light and careful.

"Yeah, well, I lied." Crow presses a gentle kiss to Aion's lips. "It… felt really good. Thank you."

"You weren't the only one who enjoyed it," Aion replies. He kisses Crow, nose pressed into his hair. "You smell… good. Happy."

Crow snorts quietly. "That's because I _am_ happy."

"Good, "Aion decides. He wraps his arms around Crow a little tighter. "I'm glad."


End file.
